plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Gold Magnet
Gold Magnet is a plant that is the upgraded form of the Magnet-shroom which costs $3,000 to buy the seed packet from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies and costs 50 sun to plant, along with the 100 sun the Magnet-shroom costs. Every five seconds, it collects up to five pieces of money on-screen, saving the player's time and allowing him or her to focus on attacking. It can attract both coins and diamonds, which is helpful for making money quickly. Suburban Almanac entry Gold Magnet Gold Magnets collect coins and diamonds for you. Must be planted on magnet-shrooms "How did I end up here?" asks Gold Magnet. "I was on the fast track - corner office, full benefits, stock options. I was gonna be Vice President of Midwestern Operations. Now I'm here, on this lawn, in serious danger of being eaten to death. Ooh! A coin!" Cost: 50 Recharge: very slow Usage Gold Magnet costs 50 sun to plant, and must be planted on an existing Magnet-shroom (a Magnet-shroom costs 100 sun). Magnet-shroom does not have to be awake, because Gold Magnet is not a mushroom. When there are Coins or diamonds on the field, it charges for approximately five seconds, collecting all coins and diamonds on all the field. On iOS or Nintendo DS versions, Gold Magnet should rarely be used, as it is not as time consuming and difficult to touch all the coins in sight as it is to click them with a mouse. Note: Gold Magnets do not have ferro-magnetism, meaning that they cannot collect any other metal objects other than money. They do not behave like Magnet-shrooms at all, not taking away buckets, pogo sticks, Ladders, and other metallic objects from zombies. These are only necessary if large volumes of money are being dropped, as they are otherwise useless. Strategies Due to their automatic money collection ability, Gold Magnets are best paired with Marigold, since the latter reliably generates money every 24 seconds. It is not wise to plant a Coffee Bean on a Magnet-shroom before upgrading it, as Gold Magnet is not a mushroom and does not sleep in the daytime. There are existing gold-farming strategies that exploit several Marigolds producing money while the enemy fruitlessly hammers away at the impenetrable outer walls, especially in Last Stand. When gold farming, it is recommended to use them to collect the large amount of coins that Marigolds give to the player. Gallery ''Plants vs. Zombies Gold2.png|Online Almanac entry MV46.jpg|Almanac entry in the iOS version goldseedpc.PNG|Gold Magnet seed packet in PC version GoldMagnetSeed.PNG|Gold Magnet seed packet in the iOS and Android version Gold Magnet Seed.png|Gold Magnet seed packet in the iPad version 639704 1297456075220 full.jpg|Gold Magnet in the Alamanac Cardgoldmagnet.png|Cardboard Gold Magnet (hacked) DS Gold Magnet.png|DS Gold Magnet Gold Tr.png|HD Gold Magnet gold-magnet.png|Another HD Gold Magnet Imi gm.PNG|Imitater Gold Magnet (hacked) Goldmagnet.jpg|The Gold Magnet attracting a gold coin last stand strategy_thumb2.jpg|Four Gold Magnets Magnet-shroom1.png|Gold Magnet's downgrade|link=Magnet-shroom 562577700 736.JPG|Gold Magnet plush Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars GoldenMagnetAS.png|Gold Magnet GoldMagnet.png|HD Gold Magnet PUZZLE PIECE GOLDMAG.png|Gold Magnet's Puzzle Piece Trivia *Blover and the Gold Magnet are the only two plants with a three-beat cycle, making three bounces while going from one side to the other. *Gold Magnet is one of the three upgrade plants that lose abilities from their downgrades (not being able to grab metal objects from zombies), the others being Cattail (losing the ability for a land plant other than Pumpkin to be planted on it) and Cob Cannon (not firing on its own and not being able to plant a Pumpkin on it). *Although the Magnet-shroom is a mushroom, and needs a Coffee Bean to function during the day, the Gold Magnet is diurnal, and, even without being woken before upgrading, can function anytime. The Gold Magnet also has a stem and leaves, unlike the Magnet-shroom and other mushrooms. Because of these, it is assumed that the Gold Magnet is not a mushroom. *Gold Magnets use magnetism to pick up gold coins, silver coins, and diamonds despite the fact that silver and gold are non-magnetic, and diamonds aren't even metal. *Because Gold Magnets cannot pick up coins or diamonds until they touch the ground, they will still try to pick them up; but the coins will not move, and will remain there. *Gold Magnet and Winter Melon are the only two upgrade plants that cost less sun than their original plant. *When a Magnet-shroom glows it becomes bright blue, but if a Gold Magnet glows it's bright yellow. *Gold Magnet is the cheapest upgrade plant in the game, costing only 50 sun, the same cost as a Sunflower, maybe because of its little use in battle. *Gold Magnet, Chomper, Spikerock and Grave Buster are the only plants whose names do not involve any plants. *The Gold Magnet may attempt to collect coins after all the coins on-screen have been cleared by clicking. It will glow, but not attract any coins. *On the iPad version's seed packet, it is missing its eyebrows. *Gold Magnet and Fume-shroom are the only two plants whose Almanac entry states they held a job (Gold Magnet had a corner office and was on the fast track to becoming a high-level executive for a company) before the game. *Gold Magnets take a second to magnetize coins and diamonds while Magnet-shroom instantly grabs metallic objects. The reason for this is because it has to rear back before magnetizing. *When Gold Magnet attracts coins, it scrunches up its eyebrows as if it is concentrating. *Gold Magnet appears as if it has no eyebrows on its seed packet. *In DS and DSi versions, all money Gold Magnet attracts moves at a slower rate than any other version of the game. *If the player has more than one Gold Magnet on the lawn, they will only work one at a time, and never two at once. *Magnet-shroom is a mushroom, and Gold Magnet is a plant, which is pretty strange since it is an upgrade to it. *Unlike Magnet-shroom, Gold Magnet does not have to dispose the attracted object. *Stinky the Snail in the Zen Garden is like a Gold Magnet for the Zen Garden. Plus, they cost the same ($3000) in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *If one looks closely, when Gold Magnet attracts coins or diamonds, it has no eyebrows. *Gold Magnet is the cheapest plant in Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies. *If a Gold Magnet gets ready to magnet up a coin and the player picks that coin before it does, it will still show the attracting coins animation, but it will not attract anything (except for other coins on-screen). *Gold Magnet and Spikerock are the only upgrade plants that are a different type than their downgrades. Magnet-shroom is a mushroom while the Gold Magnet is not, and the Spikeweed is a plant while Spikerock is a rock. *If there are diamonds, gold coins, and silver coins on the screen, the Gold Magnet collects the diamonds first, then the gold coins and finally the silver ones. *In ''Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars, it has no eyebrows and its leaves are straight. See also *Magnet-shroom *Money *Diamond *Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies ru:Золотой магнит Category:Upgrades Category:Plants with an area of effect Category:Shop Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition plants Category:Non-damaging plants